It is now a common occurrence that the various conductor cords are connected at their ends by modular plugs which cooperate with modular jacks. Thus, for a handset of a telephone set or other telecommunications terminal, the handset cord has a modular plug at each end, one end being inserted into the modular jack in the telephone set base and the other end being inserted into a modular jack in the handset. The modular jack in the handset is normally at one end, and for convenience and ease of use is at the transmitter end of the handset.
It is also a common occurrence that an electret transducer be used as the transmitter. At present, the modular jack and the housing for the transmitter are separate items, mounted on a small circuit board, with a circuit pattern on the circuit board.